A verdadeira mãe de Harry Potter
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Já pensou se Tiago não tivesse se casado com Lily? Jessie Yang, a narradora, é uma Sonserina que resolve ajudar Tiago a conquistar Lily, bancando a namorada falsa para fazer ciúmes na ruiva. Mas Tiago mudou de opinião sobre Lily durante esse namoro.


Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**A verdadeira mãe de Harry Potter**

Meu nome é Jessie. Jessie Yang. Loira, olhos verdes, aluna de Hogwarts, pertenço à casa Sonserina e, por incrível que pareça, sou nascida trouxa. Sei que é estranho ter uma nascida trouxa na Sonserina, mas eu não estou nem aí, e isso vale para as gozações dos outros Sonserinos.

Ora essa, que cuidem de suas vidas! Se eu sou nascida trouxa, é da conta de alguém? Isso não me faz menos capaz do que ninguém em Hogwarts. Exatamente por isso que eu não ligo quando me chamam de Sanguerruim, pois costumo rebater chamando de "filho(a) de cobra".

De qualquer modo, voltando à história, era hora do jantar e eu aproveitava pra conversar um pouco com Mariah, minha melhor e única amiga na Sonserina. Ao mesmo tempo, eu podia ouvir Tiago Potter, na mesa da Grifinória, dando uma cantada na Evans. Lily Evans. Eu não gostava da situação, mas preferi fingir que não escutava.

Mesmo que eu fosse uma Grifinória, não poderia me meter nas brigas deles, mesmo que, no fundo, eu tivesse uma queda pelo apanhador da Grifinória. Claro que não era nada demais, mas isso não me impedia de detestar a Evans. Ela achava que era a certinha de Hogwarts e fazia questão de chamar a atenção da escola toda quando berrava com o Tiago. Se fosse eu, já teria desistido de conquistá-la.

Felizmente, ele acabou desistindo.

Sei que vocês devem estar estranhando. _Como assim? Ele desistiu do nada? _Mas não se preocupem, que irei explicar tudo.

Tudo começou num certo fim de tarde, em que esqueci o livro de astronomia na torre e fui buscá-lo. Na volta, passei pelo Salão Comunal da Grifinória e ouvi uma discussão entre o "casal não-assumido". Claro que vocês sabem de quem estou falando. Como eu era animaga, me transformei numa borboleta e fiquei na parede, onde ouvi toda a discussão.

**Lily: **Quantos foras você tem que levar pra entender que EU NÃO QUERO SAIR COM VOCÊ, POTTER?

**Tiago: **Não importa quantos foras você me dê, meu lírio, eu nunca vou desistir. Você me ama, só não admite!

**Lily: **COLOCA ISSO NA SUA CABEÇA DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS: EU... TE... ODEIOOO!

Confesso que, dessa vez, a Evans realmente passou dos limites. Nem o Snape havia gritado algo como isso antes, nem mesmo para os Marotos. Quando ela foi embora, notei que o Tiago parecia mesmo bem chateado dessa vez. Voltei ao normal, mas ele não notou minha presença...

**Tiago: **O que eu tenho que fazer pra conquistar a Lily de vez?

... até eu me pronunciar.

**Eu: **Provocar ciúme?

Só aí que ele me notou. Pela cara dele, não me reconhecia, mas notei que ele ficou um pouco desconfiado também. Afinal, ele era um Grifinório, e eu, Sonserina.

**Tiago: **Eu te conheço, Sonserina?

**Eu: **Pessoalmente, nos vimos poucas vezes. Sou Jessie Yang.

**Tiago: **Ah, já me lembrei. Você joga no time de quadribol da Sonserina como goleira. *sério* E é parceira do Ranhoso em poções. Mas de onde você saiu?

**Eu: **Eu sou animaga. Me transformo numa borboleta e, por acaso, ouvi sua discussão com a Evans. Quer saber como conquistá-la? Eu posso ajudar!

Claro que Tiago ficou surpreso com minha proposta.

**Tiago: **Você quer me ajudar? Uma Sonserina quer me ajudar? Por quê?

**Eu: **Eu tenho meus motivos. Mas não se preocupe, não irei cobrar nada, se é isso que está pensando. E então, quer minha ajuda?

Tiago pareceu pensar alguns minutos, mas respondeu positivamente.

**Eu: **Bom, já que respondeu sim, a primeira coisa que iremos fazer é analizar a situação.

**Tiago: **Analizar a situação? Quer dizer... a Lily?

**Eu: **E uma das coisas que temos que analizar. Mas é melhor fazermos isso em outro lugar, antes que outros Grifinórios vejam a gente conversando.

Tiago concordou comigo e fomos para outro lugar. Mais precisamente, no banheiro da tal Murta que Geme.

**Eu: **Lily é um pouco parecida com a minha irmã mais velha em personalidade. Um cara persistia muito em convidá-la pra sair e ela sempre recusava. Entretanto, quando ele parou de fazer isso e arranjou outra garota é que minha irmã percebeu que o amava.

**Tiago: **Peraí, deixa eu ver se eu entendi: pra conquistar a Lily, eu devo parar de perseguí-la, sair com outra garota e fazer ciúmes?

**Eu: **Exatamente. Essa foi a tática que o cara usou com minha irmã. Atualmente, eles estão casados e esperando o segundo filho.

**Tiago: **Mas eu nunca namorei antes, apenas fiquei! E onde vou arranjar uma garota disposta a fazer isso?

**Eu: **Serve eu?

Claro que ele me olhou surpreso, mas como eu não era uma de suas fãs...

**Tiago: **Sim. Quando começamos?

* * *

><p>O plano começou bem. No dia seguinte, na hora do café, a primeira coisa que Tiago ia fazer era contar à Lily que estava namorando. Eu estava sentada na mesa da Sonserina, mas podia ouvir tudo por um feitiço.<p>

**Tiago: **Ei Lily...

**Lily: **ME DEIXA EM PAZ, POTTER!

Nessa parte, eu fiquei até com dor de ouvido. Essa maluca nunca fica sem voz gritando desse jeito?

**Tiago: **Calma! Eu só vim contar uma novidade: eu estou namorando.

Quando ele falou, notei que até os Marotos haviam ficado surpresos com isso. Pelo jeito, Tiago não havia contado a eles ainda. Claro que a Evans não acreditou no que ele disse.

**Lily: **Ah é, Potter? Duvido. Se está namorando, por que não nos diz quem é?

**Tiago: **Ela está bem ali.

Tiago acenou pra mim e eu acenei de volta, fazendo pose sexy. Confesso que tinha visto aquela pose no dia anterior, numa revista. Quando Lily viu que a namorada do Tiago era eu, abriu um berreiro que chamou a atenção até do diretor.

**Lily: **VOCÊ ESTÁ BRINCANDO COM A MINHA CARA, POTTER? JESSIE YANG, A GOLEIRA DA SONSERINA?

**Tiago: **Não é nenhuma brincadeira. Quer que eu prove?

Fiquei surpresa ao ouvir a pergunta. O que ele estava planejando fazer? Não tínhamos combinado nada. Mas ele me fez um sinal e eu fui até a mesa da Grifinória, enquanto todo mundo me olhava. Uma vez que eu cheguei, ele ficou de pé e, pra minha surpresa, me beijou na boca.

Mesmo já tendo beijado antes, confesso que fiquei surpresa, mas não nego que curti. Tanto que passei os braços por volta do pescoço dele pra aproveitar melhor. Quando paramos de nos beijar, o salão inteiro estava olhando pra gente com uma cara de "huh?", até mesmo os Marotos.

**Tiago: **É prova o suficiente pra você, "Evans"?

Ninguém falou nada, mas a Evans saiu correndo do salão principal.

* * *

><p>Meses depois, no salão Comunal da Sonserina, eu lia um livro no sofá, até Mariah aparecer e avisar que uma Grifinória queria falar comigo.<p>

**Eu: **Quem?

**Mariah: **Acho que a ex do seu namorado.

Claro que a Evans não era a ex do Tiago, mas só podia ser ela querendo falar comigo, e eu tive certeza disso quando saí do salão comunal.

**Eu: ***cruzando os braços, séria* O que você quer falar comigo, Evans?

**Lily: **Eu quero saber apenas uma coisa: quanto o Potter te pagou pra bancar a namorada dele?

Arregalei os olhos, antes de ficar furiosa. Ela estava insinuando que o Potter tinha me subornado?

PLAFT!

**Eu: **O TIAGO NÃO ME PAGOU NADA, SUA IDIOTA! EU NAMORO COM ELE POR VONTADE PRÓPRIA!

Evans levantou do chão depois do tapa que lhe dei. Ao ficar de pé, foi a vez dela de me dar um tapa.

**Lily: **ISSO É MENTIRA! O POTTER JAMAIS DEIXARIA DE GOSTAR DE MIM DE UM DIA PARA O OUTRO! MUITO MENOS ME TROCAR POR UMA LOIRA FALSA!

Depois que ela berrou isso, eu não lhe dei um tapa, mas saquei minha varinha e murmurei o feitiço levicorpus, deixando a Evans de cabeça pra baixo. Ainda bem que ela estava de calça, pois seria horrível para os outros verem a roupa íntima dela.

**Eu: **ELE PODE NÃO ME AMAR DE VERDADE, MAS EU AMO ELE DE VERDADE! E SE VOCÊ FALAR MAL DE MIM OU DO TIAGO NA MINHA CARA MAIS UMA VEZ, EU JURO QUE JOGO UM AVADA KEDAVRA EM VOCÊ, MESMO QUE EU VÁ PRA ASKABAM! OUVIU BEM?

Lily concordou, antes de eu liberá-la do feitiço e ela sair correndo dali. Antes de eu entrar no Salão Comunal, tive a impressão de estar sendo vigiada, mas a única coisa que vi foi um cervo. Não fiquei preocupada, pois achei que era um dos animais de estimação do Hagrid, e entrei no Salão Comunal.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, no caminho para a aula de Transfiguração, Tiago me puxou pelo pulso e entramos num corredor vazio.<p>

**Eu: **O que está fazendo? Vamos perder a aula de transfiguração!

**Tiago: **Eu sei, mas preciso falar com você sobre algo muito importante.

Fiquei pensando no que poderia ser, até ele afirmar que testemunhou minha briga com a Evans no dia anterior. Ao ouvir isso, lembrei do cervo que tinha visto e dei um tapa na minha própria testa. Havia esquecido completamente que Tiago também era animago.

**Tiago: **Por isso, achei melhor terminar com esse plano.

**Eu:** *abaixando a cabeça* Entendo. Então você vai "terminar" comigo e namorar a Evans, agora que ela ficou com ciúmes?

**Tiago: **Não.

Levantei a cabeça, com os olhos arregalados. Eu havia ouvido mal ou ele tinha dito "não"?

**Eu: **Não vai? Mas eu pensei que este era seu objetivo com esse namoro falso: conquistar a Evans!

**Tiago: **Caso não se lembre, Jessie, na maioria dos lugares onde fomos, a Lily não estava. Acho que esse namoro me fez parar de gostar da Evans e gostar de você. Por isso, eu quero saber se você aceitaria transformar esse namoro falso em namoro de verdade.

**Eu: **Eu... eu não sei. É isso que você realmente quer? Namorar comigo?

**Tiago: **Tenho certeza do que quero. Eu te amo, Jessie!

Taí uma coisa que nunca tinham dito pra mim: "Eu te amo". Quando ouvi isso do Tiago, até chorei de emoção.

**Eu: **Eu também te amo.

A partir desse dia, começamos a namorar de verdade, mesmo que o colégio inteiro estranhasse. Afinal, Tiago nunca tinha ficado com uma Sonserina, muito menos namorado. Tanto que depois que nos formamos em Hogwarts, acabamos nos casando e, algum tempo depois, engravidei de um lindo menino chamado Harry. Ele era idêntico ao Tiago, mas tinha os meus olhos verdes.

Com certeza, sou uma mulher de sorte por ter Tiago e Harry em minha vida.

FIM!


End file.
